Celebrity CAW Federation
Celebrity CAW Federation or CCF was a Created Wrestler Promotion created by Dumar Jones originally on WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth and WWE Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain in 2007 (In the CCF Universe 2002), and has been around since. There is no current CCF World Heavyweight Champion due to Dumar vacating the Title from Evel Knievel after watching CCF Wackomania 2008 Footage and Saw Evel Knievel's Pin fall from a different view and saw Michael Jordan's Foot on the rope despite Evel being awarded the title. =Current Roster= Heavyweight and MidCard Division *Evel Knievel *Michael Jordan *The Game 'injured' *Eminem 'injured' *Mr. T *injured* *Archie Bunker *Danny Jackpot (CCF Tag Team Champion) *Mike Tyson *Val Venis *Disco Inferno (CCF Hardcore Champion) *Teryo Law (CCF Tag Team Champion) *Vanilla Ice *Soulja Boy (CCF Entertainment Champion) *Tyrone Biggums *Booker T *'Dark Neegah' Timothy *John Cena *Lil Jon * The NiggerBeast *Deebo (from Friday) *Don Vito *Kurt Angle *Jimmy Urine (from the band Mindless Self Indulgence) *Suspect *Matt Morgan *Brock Lesnar *Scott Steiner *Rob Van Dam *Triple H Fatass Division (Weight qualification: 220 lb and over LAWLZ) *Fat Albert *Uncle Phil 'injured' *Rikishi *Don Vito *Mark Henry *Big Daddy Viscera *Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales *Rick Ross *The NiggerBeast (CCF Fatass Champion) Dimes (Women's) Division *Lita (CCF Dimes Chmpion) *Condoleeza Rice *Roseanne *Rihanna *Awesome Kong Tag Teams, Stables, and Alliances *Kenan and Kel *Danny Jackpot and Teryo Law (CCF Tag Team Champions) *The Wayans Bros. *The Afrofggots (Samwell and Orlando Jordan) *Timothy and his dad *Archie Bunker and Mel Gibson (KKK) *Disco Inferno and Val Venis =CCF Legends and Alumni= *Hitler: 1 Time CCF Champion *Nazi Lesnar: 2 Time CCF Champion *Nazi Kane *Paul Tetsul Sr. (From American Chopper) *Triple H: 2 Time CCF Champion *50 Cent 'fired': 1 Time CCF Champion *Kanye West 'fired': 1 Time CCF Champion =Celebrity CAW Federation Titles= *'CCF World Heavyweight Champion': Vacant *'CCF Entertainment Champion': Soulja Boy (First reign) *'CCF Tag Team Champions': Teryo Law and Danny Jackpot (First Reign) *'CCF Fatass Champion': Fat Albert (First Reign)(First Champion) *'CCF Dimes Champion': Lita *'CCF Hardcore G Champion': The Niggerbeast = CCF Events = CPV's *CCF Oblivion *CCF In Yo Hood *CCF Survival *CCF Royal Tumble *CCF One Way Out *CCF Wackomania (Mega CPV) (Season Finale) Main Shows *CCF Warfare (Red Show) *CCF Beatdown (Blue Show ) Quick Shows *CCF Ferocity = Commentators on CCF = Commentators *Billy Banks Former Commentators and appearances on other shows. *JP (deceased Hitler killed this Jew in 2004 in CCF's 1st ever Deathmtch in CCF Survival 2003) Other Appearances of CCF *1. CCF first appeared in the first CAWllision in 2008 where Tyrone Biggums and Soulja Boy faced off in a Ladder Match. *2. CCF commentator Billy Banks appeared in the SMF Slammys 2009 to accept a SMF Slammy on CCF's behalf "Breakout CAW League of 2008" *3. CCF stars Deebo and Mike Tyson appeared in CAWllision 2 with Deebo competing in the No Mercy Battle Royal which was won by NAW's own Bret Michaels and Mike Tyson competing in the 30 Man Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal which was won eventually by SCAW's Ichigo Kurosaki . *4. CCF star Vanilla Ice appeared in NAW Vendetta in a special Interpromotion match consisting of NAW vs CCF with CCF coming out on top as Vanilla Ice defeated the former NAW star Samoa Joe. *5. CCF stars Orlando Jordan and Big Daddy Viscera appeared in CAWllision 3's Battle Royal which was won by Chris Masters. = CCF Ferocity Soundtrack = *CCF Ferocity 5-17-08 Tyrone Biggums vs Eminem ("Bang Bang" - Bumpy Knuckles) *CCF Ferocity 11-3-08 Vanilla Ice vs Soulja Boy ("Chacarron" - El Mudo) *CCF Ferocity New Year's Extravaganza (1st Song "Alone" - Zebrahead)(2nd Song "Unretrofied" - The Dillinger Escape Plan) *CCF Ferocity 1-21-09 Deebo vs X-Pac ("Smack My Bitch Up" - The Prodigy) *CCF Ferocity 8-19-09 Eustace vs The NiggerBeast ("Back That Ass Up" -Juvenile) *CCF Ferocity 4-4-10 Disco Inferno Chillin in the hood/Danny Jackpot vs. The NiggerBeast ("Death Metal Rooster" - vocals are by some cock in the Death Metal rooster video) Category:CCF Category:Promotion Category:League Celebrity CAW Federation